


Two bros chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay!

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Heavy Petting, Hot Tub, Implied Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol tries to film a funny video, but ends up with public indecency instead





	Two bros chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the vine again and this popped into my head, written over the course of ten hours - but it only took up between 2-3h of my time (I was eating and writing and watching stupid shit in between). It's full on crack, for real. And the ending... That I leave for you imagination ;)

 “Oh my god, guys, oh my god! You’ve gotta see this!”

 The screen went from black to the blurriness of a camera moving too quickly to properly pick something up, before stabilizing.

 “Look, look! I can’t freaking believe this, this is amazing!”

 Filming out through a window, the camera began to zoom in on the jacuzzi a few floors down. It was currently occupied by two people, sitting across from each other, the water bubbling around them.

 “Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause _they’re not gay-_ ”

 Loud, booming laughter was heard as the camera angle was switched, changed from the two guys in the jacuzzi to a single man, dragging his hand through his hair as he gasped for air.

 “I really can’t believe I actually got to witness that, that’s so perfect,” Chanyeol exclaimed, exhaling heavily as he tried to calm down, eyebrows knitted together. “I love that vine, I can’t believe I managed to see _and_ film it… It’s so funny!”

 More giggles escaped, even as Chanyeol tried to hold them back by slapping a hand over his mouth. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped, dragging so much air in that he ended up choking on it. Coughing and with his entire face and both ears bright red, he reached for his phone with his free hand, and suddenly the camera angle was switched again.

 “ _Oh my god-_ What are they doing?! Is this allowed? _Is this allowed?_ ”

 Once more zooming in on the jacuzzi, the video now showed that one of the guys had moved - into the other guy’s lap. Even with the lowered quality of a cell phone camera zoomed in to the max, it was still easy to see that they were sitting chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other and sucking faces.

 “Guys, they’re gay! They’re very gay and _not_ five feet apart! Oh my, this is getting very heated, oh my _god…_ Crap, they could probably heat a regular pool on their own, this is getting steamy… What if someone walks out on them? Do you even think they care? I mean, they’re doing some heavy freaking petting for a public area… Should I warn them?”

 After some unsure humming, a hand was then stretched out to push the window open.

 “Yo! My dudes! I don’t want to interrupt, but I don’t want you to get thrown out if someone catches you!”

 Both guys pulled back, looking around until the one sitting in on the other’s lap seemed to spot Chanyeol.

 “Thanks for the concern, babe, wanna join?” the guy called out, and suddenly the image was blurring again before a loud _clank_ was heard - but it was not loud enough to cover the choking sounds.

 Scrambling was heard, before the screen once more went from black to blurry, then focused on the jacuzzi again.

 “You can’t just offer _stuff_ like that! Anybody could hear!” Chanyeol answered, and a laughter echoed up and through the opened window.

 “That only matters if you care about shit like that, sweetheart! Offer still stands, room 848 if you change your mind!”

 The yelling guy then moved out of the lap of the quiet one, before dragging him out of the jacuzzi and towards the doors leading inside again. The silence was almost overwhelming after that - until faint breathing that was getting louder and louder, close to hyperventilating, started being heard.

 “Oh my god, was I just- was that for real? Was I just invited to a threesome? Oh my god, what the shit? I can’t believe this, oh my god- I can’t breathe! This was supposed to be a fun video, like the vine one, _what the shit happened?!_ ”

 Footsteps echoed as the video turned blurry again. More scrambling was heard, the sound similar to someone picking things up from a table, and then back to more footsteps. Panicked mumbling was just barely picked up by the microphone, a door opening, and then black as the video cut out.

**Author's Note:**

> (The hot tub bros are Baekhyun and Jongin, and yes, Jongin is somewhat ashamed but very turned on that they were actually caught by someone)


End file.
